


Something New

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec cooks Magnus breakfast in bed.





	Something New

Ever since the family dinner with Maryse, Alec needed a little encouragement to get back into the kitchen. Magnus made an extra effort to have him help prepare whatever meals he cooked at the Loft while they were both there, giving tips on when to measure and when to rely on taste, showing him how to determine if something needed more salt vs pepper, or which spices and herbs best complimented different dishes. 

The last thing Magnus wanted was for Alec to be entirely discouraged; Alec spent his entire life learning one set of skills, thinking he would only ever live one sort of life. He knew what he was good at and he stuck to it, and getting to watch him venture out of those comfort zones one by one wasn’t something Magnus took for granted. It certainly wasn’t something he ever wanted to see stop due to a loss of confidence.    
  
While full dinners were still a work in progress, but Alec was mostly confident in his ability to dip bread into eggs and not completely burn some french toast on his own . He was even to the point where he would occasionally attempt something more adventurous such as an omelette, adding in whatever fresh ingredients happened to be in the fridge at the moment whether that was mushrooms and spinach or red peppers and onions. 

He was trying, Magnus would give him that, though he still did what he could to help smooth the process out a bit. Whenever Alec kicked him out of the kitchen so that he could make something by himself Magnus would wait for Alec to have to check his phone to reply to a work text, or disappear for a minute to go to the bathroom, and that was when he opened a portal into the kitchen to even the flavors out with a touch of magic. Just a little. No harm done. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust that Alec was improving, he simply… no, that was exactly what it was. Because that stew had been one of the worst things Magnus ever tasted, certainly the worst thing in the past decade or two, and he wasn’t eager to repeat the experience. And who could blame him? Unfortunately, the fact that every meal came out tasting like a culinary masterpiece only encouraged Alec to be more bold and experiment far beyond his skill level. 

Magnus Bane was digging himself a dangerously deep hole. 

It came back to bite him in the ass (and not in the pleasant way) one morning when he woke up to the smell of bacon. It wasn’t faint, or wafting through the Loft, however - it was right in front of him, on a plate on a tray that Alec was setting down carefully on the bedside table. Also on the plate was some fresh fruit and two pieces of french toast. Normally when Alec got out of bed the shift in movement was enough to wake Magnus up. At the very least he’d smell the food cooking and stir to consciousness. But the night before he performed a rather draining spell for a client and was so exhausted that he slept through both of those things, waking up only when the food was finished and in front of him. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Alec greeted with a crooked smile. 

“Good morning yourself,” Magnus replied, taking in the sight of Alec (who was still wearing what he wore to bed the night before) in a slightly-too-large sleeping  t-shirt hanging partially over his boxers. “What’s all this for?” Making breakfast was one thing, but this was the first time he hand-delivered it to the bedroom. 

Alec flushed slightly, afraid for a moment that he  _ possibly _ went a little overboard with the bedside tray service. “I didn’t want to wake you,” he said with a shrug. “You were so worn out after last night I thought I’d bring breakfast to you, so you could stay in bed a little longer.” 

Magnus could sense his boyfriend’s growing uncertainty that perhaps he overstepped and was quick to reassure him with a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he had someone in his life who was willing to go so out of their way to try and take care of him like this. It was nice.  “Thank you, Alexander. It’s perfect.” And he had to admit, it  _ looked _ good. Nothing was burnt and everything smelled amazing. Alec visibly relaxed at the smile and words of gratitude. 

“Let me know what you think - I tried a new recipe for the french toast batter.” Alec’s hand came up to rest at the base of his neck, rubbing at the skin there in the same way he always did when he was anxious. Magnus was convinced he still had no idea he did it, even though it happened so often. 

“I’m sure it’s delicious,” Magnus said with far more confidence than he felt as he sat up to pull the tray over to rest on his lap. He was already bracing himself for the worst as the smell of orange (orange?! Oh dear...) wafted up from the piece he cut and brought up to his mouth. 

He took a bite, ready to plaster on a forced smile, when the balance of orange zest and cardamom hit his tongue and his eyes widened in genuine surprise. 

“That’s really good,” he said slowly, tone a bit too incredulous over the fact that it wasn’t terrible. “ Like,  _ actually delicious.” _

“Well don’t act too surprised,” Alec said with a small huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes. “You liked the last few too!” 

“Of course I did,” Magnus corrected quickly, covering his tracks. He wondered how many of those times the food was just fine before his interference -- how long had Alexander actually been getting good at cooking? “I just wasn’t expecting this, with the new recipe.” 

“I got it from Clary,” he said, easing himself down onto the edge of the bed carefully so the shift in the mattress didn’t upset the balance of the tray on Magnus’ lap. “And do you want to know the best part?” 

Alec’s excitement over something as simple as a breakfast recipe was so adorable that Magnus nearly abandoned the food altogether to drag him back into bed. But instead he refrained, and answered the leading question before taking another bite of the food in front of him, finding it difficult to chew through the smile he couldn’t repress. “And what would that be?” 

“ _ She didn’t have exact measurements.”  _ Alec said with obvious pride, practically beaming. “I had to add the orange zest  _ to taste _ .” It was his biggest cooking fear, adding ‘pinches’ of something, or tasting to see how much more of a spice was needed. Alec liked recipes - exact measurements, things to perfect, rules to follow. He threw all of that out the window to try something new, even if it was just cooking something different for breakfast… but it was more than that. 

This was Alec allowing Magnus to participate in something new  _ with him _ ; allowing him into a moment in his life where he might fail. This was Alec opening himself up to potential judgment, and trusting Magnus with a side of him he rarely - if ever - showed to anyone else in his life. It was more than just making him breakfast, just like most things with Alec were more than they appeared on the surface. And in moments like these Magnus knew in no uncertain terms that there would never be a time in which he stopped falling a little more in love with Alexander Gideon Lightwood every single day.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested that I write more fluff after yesterday's drabble and it is her birthday today so you get TWO FLUFFY ONE-SHOTS IN TWO DAYS this will probably never happen again. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
